


Future

by Saku015



Series: Yuri Plisetsky Week 2018 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Love, Canon Compliant, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Jealousy, Post-Canon, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Yuri has a cute moment with his  little sister and his once-best-friend.





	Future

Yuri had a Skype call with his best friend when the cries got his attention distracted. He said sorry to which Otabek only answered with a little nod and a light smile.

Yuri stood up from his bed and walked towards Victor and Yuuri’s bedroom. After he had won his so wanted gold medal at the Worlds one year after the GPF, Victor and Yuuri decided to quit skating and had a family. They had gotten married and then – after a really serious fight against the system - adopted a little girl.

Yuri stepped into the bedroom which made the volume of the crying increase. The boy walked to the crib, leaning over its edge. His light blue eyes met with two tear-filled brown ones. The one year old whimpered, reaching up her little hands towards Yuri. Yuri just sighed and lifted the baby up from her crib. 

"What’s the matter, kiddo?" Yuri asked looking into the teary eyes as the two tiny hands clenched his t-shirt. "You can not be hungry and your diaper is clean as well…" Yuri’s eyes widened as the realization hit him. "You only sought for attention, right?" The coo he got showed him that he was right.

 

When Yuri sat back to his bed with the baby in his lap, he pulled out his headphones from his laptop, so the little girl could hear their conversation too – not that she would understand it. At least, Yuri hoped so. That kid was too smart for her age.

"Look, Beka, I brought a guest," Yuri said with a little smile on his face. Because of the fondness appearing in Otabek’s eyes, a little bit of jealousy popped up in his heart.

"Beka!" The fact that his best friends’ name was the first thing that his sister said left Victor heartbroken and him frustrated when it happened a few weeks ago.

"Well hello, princess!" Otabek greeted the baby back with a smile holding too much adoration in Yuri’s opinion. Because of his expression, Otabek chuckled. 

"This kid is too fond of you," Yuri muttered, looking aside to avoid Otabek’s knowing look.

"My dear Sophie, it looks like to me that your brother is jealous and thinks you like me better than him." Otabek had to cover his mouth to hold back his laughter.

"’Am not!" Yuri protested, feeling a blush appearing on his face. He felt as the baby turned around in his arms and soon two arms were hugged his neck and he felt a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Nii-cha, daisuki," Sophie chirped with shining eyes, which made Yuri’s blush deepen. He leaned down and placed a kiss onto the baby’s forehead to show that the feeling was mutual.

He had no idea that the moment would land on instagram due to his once-best friend and would cause him lots of trouble.


End file.
